This invention relates to a sealed storage unit for storing animal feed. More particularly, this invention relates to a sealed silo structure which will permit the use of a top unloading unit as well as permit access to the inside of the silo and the unloading chute.
Silo structures of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,305,423; 2,551,217; 3,277,812; 3,510,319 and 3,630,001. Sealed silo doors for a temporarily sealed silo are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,423 whereas a pressure compensation means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,551, 217 for a sealed silo. An external expansion chamber is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,812 for a sealed silo and likewise in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,319 and 3,630,001. The prior art nowhere teaches a completely sealed silo which can utilize a top unloading unit and do so in a manner that atmospheric oxygen is at all times excluded from the feed. Neither is there available a sealed silo storage unit which will permit access to the inside of the silo as well as the unloading chute for purposes of maintenance and repair. The prior art offers a silo which is left open to the elements or those which require specially made top or bottom unloading units.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel sealed storage unit which will permit access to the unit. It is another object of this invention to provide a completely sealed silo which affords removal of the feed from the top of the silo. It is still further object of this invention to provide a combined feed chute and service chute for a silo which is sealed to the silo as well as sealed entrance and exit doors of the chute. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a completely sealed silo for animal feed which is economical to manufacture and adaptable to a wide variety of top unloading mechanisms.